From infancy, To the end
by Kasimere
Summary: THOR: THE DARK WORLD! *SPOILERS* 'Thor remembers the first time he held Loki'- Flash back fic, lots of sadness. All that jazz. Loki/Thor brotherly love, with some Frigga and a lil' bit o' Odin in there for good measure. ONESHOT.


**_********SPOILERS, THIS IS A CHUFFING SPOILER WARNING, IGNORE IT AND WELL, BULLY FOR YOU.*********_**

**_Welp- I'll just say now I've only ever written Pandora Hearts fanfiction so evidently, this is gonna be a first attempt. (that'll hopefully won't be as shit as I currently estimate.)_**

**__*_*_*_Hohoho this'll hurt_*_*_*_*__**

The first time Thor held Loki, had truly been centuries ago. However to the god of thunder the prospect of time mattered not, as to him it felt like a fresh snowfall upon the tremendous tundra of his memory.

The night was progressing deeper into the caverns of star splattered Persian blue. It was far too late indeed for the son of Odin to be awake, and far too early for the son of Odin to be awakened. Upon these terms one should greatly consider the annoyance the young prince felt as he was shook from sublime slumber by a wailing that could pierce any barrier the toughest magic could muster. Large blue eyes burst open, first with some false urgency before they sagged as the face around them creased into a pouting frown. Thor, a son of royalty that could vaguely be considered a toddler, bought himself up on his arms and blearily scanned the room. His eyes landing upon the open window the and moon that hung beyond it within the exquisite sky. Such a sight was one to behold, however the princes senses were compromised by the incessant cries that seemed to shake the foundations of his being. The entitled part of his young soul flared with a petty rage towards whatever made the sound, and dared to disturb his sleep. And lo, the young prince of Asgard slid from his royal bed of plentiful downs and sheets to undergo a late night- very serious- adventure.

Frigga was sat on a daybed, near a large, lavishly dressed window when Thor found her. Poking his head around the large frame of the door he summarised the scene. As usual she held within herself a radiance unbridled by anything else within the realms. This was a usual sight, however something within this serene visage was different. Frigga held something close to her chest, something wrapped in cloth. It moved, and Thor watched his mothers unusual expression closer. She was smiling, the same smile she would usually only bestow upon him. A pure look of sincerity and joy, a mothers look. But why was she simply giving it to this bizarre bundle she held? Thor went to muster an impertinent questioning towards his mother until he felt a familiar powerful presence behind him.

"One would not expect the son of Odin to be awake at this hour." The young princes eyes grew wide as he abruptly turned on his heals, craning his neck to meet the now one eyed gaze of his father. The figure of the king loomed over the young boy, internally praying that his son would not automatically recoil at the battle ravaged sight of his father. To his relief, Thor had instead beamed almost instantly, nearby candle light flickered off the reflection golden hue of the boys hair as wrapped his arms around Odin- barely coming to his thigh. "Father! You have returned" The boy cried, breaking his head away from the elders leg. Odin placed a hand upon the golden mass of hair atop his golden child. Thor's young grin turned into a slight pout soon enough, as if he was about to present news of the highest scorn and seriousness.

"Father, I was asleep- when I heard a cry. It was from within the palace! With you gone, I needed to find its source! It- it might have been a danger!"

Odin's eye flickered beyond his son, to his wife- who returned it with a wondrous smile and soft, loving eyes. The king nodded, and his wife spoke. All of this acknowledgement took place before the prince could even register the occurrence.

"Your brother is no threat, my love." Frigga hummed, causing Thor to pull at first an oddly comical face of confusion. Giving one bewildered look to his father he turned to face his mother, giving her the same look which in turn earned a small chuckle to escape her lips. Thor wavered in his place, before walking cautiously to the beloved mother of the eternal realm.

"Brother?" He questioned, now eyeing the bundle. Was his brother, cloth? When did such thing come about? Thor was young and knew not of the formalities of children and their creation, he more felt confused at the unfathomable idea that he wasn't told before hand of this development.

Frigga nodded, her pristine hair barely moving from its place. Gesturing for Thor to get upon the day bed and 'meet' this new addition to the family, she turned her attention to the bundle, carefully brushing back the folds of the cloth all the while making a soft cooing noise. Thor clambered upon the furnishing, leaning on his mothers side and using her shoulder as a support to stand. Within the cloth now lay an exposed face of an infant.

Chubby cheeks, pale skin, flecks of black hair lay atop the soft face. The babes eyes were closed and it seemed to sleep soundly. The child was tiny, even Thor considered it so, but opted to say nothing- instead he gazed down at the infant with large curious eyes. "That's my brother?" He whispered, Frigga leaned her head towards him and nodded- giving a quiet 'mhm' in response. Looking to her, then to the baby, then back to her. Thor eventually smiled. A wordless squeak of excitement passed his lips. A brother! Someone to play with! Someone to fight side by side with against all the monsters of all the realms! His brother may have been tiny now, but all children grew; even Thor knew that.

"Would you like to hold him, Thor?" Thor, was broken from his train of excited and skittered thoughts by the question. His mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he suddenly snapped his attention to his mother. Then to Odin, who gave a small smile- now stood at his wife's side. Thor thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Alright, my son- sit and I shall tell you how to hold him properly." Thor immediately did as he was told, sitting beside his mother and following every shown instruction. The young prince felt his heart practically jump into his mouth as slowly his mother lifted the baby towards him.

He held him exactly as he was told. Supporting his head and treating the babe as if he was made from the most fragile porcelain. Thor observed the moment, the babe was warm- not as warm as expected- but still warm enough for the prince not to wonder. His brother smelt nice, Thor couldn't put his finger on what he exactly smelt of, but it was pleasant. Blue eyes became huge as his brother shifted in his arms, seemed to frown in his slumber- before suddenly- large green eyes blinked open. They locked immediately upon Thor, staring at him with such unbridled wonder. The action only caused the young prince to grin and triumphantly say. "Hello, brother!" In the most discrete tone he could muster. The babe looked at him, reacted not, and fell quickly into sleep again. Thor pouted and directed his attention to his mother with a more than offended and distraught face. Frigga only chuckled, stroking her sons golden hair.

"Your brother, Loki, is tired- because it's way passed his bed time. As it well passed yours."

"Loki?" Thor tasted the name, then returned his gaze to the baby. Yes, his brother. His brother Loki.

The last time Thor held Loki was upon the tempestuous wastes of Svartalfheim.

Thor rushes to the side of fallen, little brother. Loki has become so many things, a friend, a foe. A slave to madness and to darker forces. But none of the changes, horrific and otherwise change the one fact that was set in the stone of Thor's heart since the first vivid memory. Loki, is his brother. And that has never been a faltering notion.

Wind hurls around them, preforming a sick tarantella that only seems to exist as a devil to dance on the back of Thor's sorrow. He cradles his brother, carefully as if he was made from the most fragile material known to all races. Loki shakes beneath his touch, eyes wide and free of whatever madness they glowed with during the recent agonising years.

"You fool, you didn't listen!" Thor rumbles, trying to hold onto the shaking form in his arms as if it was the very soul he was desperately trying to prevent Hel from claiming. Loki's breaths are disjointed and feel like shards of glass that flicker into the heart of his older brother, the younger sibling tries to speak.

"I know, I'm a fool- I'm a fool." Thor immediately tries to hush his brother, bringing a hand to his rapidly chilling face. Every terrible emotion the princes body could hold wrenches and smashes against his insides like a rabid beast trapped in a two sizes too small confine. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry, I- I'm sorry..." Loki tries to force the words from his mouth but they splutter like disjointed fragments lost in a gale.

"Ssh-" Thor manages to choke out before his desperate state of composer reinforces. "I will tell father what you did here today." Loki stares at him, pain monumentally glazed over by some overbearing clarity. "I didn't do it-" He breaths, green orbs full of something else other than the rancid hate he usually harbors. "For him..."

Loki's eyes close, Thor watches as powerful as he was in banishment. A powerless as he was when he had lost Frigga, when _they_ had lost Frigga. His conclusive movements cease. He cools, he's cold, he's gone.

The last time Thor held Loki, he screamed.

_**Badum-tsh, that was shit.**_

_**Review or.. whatever.**_


End file.
